Show Me A Hero And I'll Write You A Tragedy
by Wandering.In.The.Deep
Summary: Audrey returns to Charming to help her family out. Will returning turn her life upside down or will it push her further away?
1. To All the Lights in the Windows

A/n: this is my first SOA story, I don't own anything. And I of course will be switching something around to fit my story. (The title is a quote from F. Scott Fitzgerald therefore I do not own it)

Audrey Winston sat in her apartment staring out of her bedroom window. She was daydreaming about her home, a place she hadn't been in nearly five years. She had been doing that a lot lately, there had been a sinking feeling in her stomach telling her something was wrong. Telling her that she needed to go back, that something wasn't right and she needed to be there. She stood up brushing it off like she always did when she thought about home. Charming was a town that she would never return to. She made a promise to leave and never look back. She still kept in touch with her family, but even she couldn't lie to herself about that deteriorating relationship.

Tonight she was going to out to celebrate her long awaited twenty first birthday, with a few of her closest friends. And she was determined not to let anything ruin this night. She walked over to her full length mirror and checked herself out. Her long red hair was hanging in loose curls stopping just above her shoulders and her make-up perfectly accented her green eyes and pouty lips. She examined her outfit next. Her tight strapless black dress clung to her every curve stopping a few inches above her knees, and red high heels extenuating her long slender legs. She looked good and she knew it, the perfect look for free drinks. She walked over to her bed to grab her red clutch and cellphone. As she went to stuff her cellphone into her clutch it started vibrating. A familiar number popped up on the screen, one she hadn't seen in a while.

Reluctantly she answered. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hey" a raspy voiced, she knew all too well answered. "We need to talk."

"I can't right now." she said before hanging up the phone. Turning off her cellphone she stuffed it in her purse. She was going to have a good birthday for once. She couldn't handle all the bullshit tonight, and she sure as hell knew she couldn't handle whatever he was going to lay on her.

Regaining her composure she walked out of her bedroom and into the living where her two best friends, Chloe and Maddy were waiting on her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they both shouted at Audrey. She glanced over at the clock seeing that it was midnight and officially her birthday

"Hey!" Maddy said flipping her blonder hair over her shoulder "Is the birthday girl ready to party?"

"We are going to get wasted tonight!" Chloe exclaimed wiggling her body in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Audrey yelled smiling to herself. If only her old friends could see her now, they would kick her ass for being one of those WOO! girls.

"Great because the cabs are here!" Chloe screamed mocking a stupid reality show. They let out a laugh and headed downstairs to their awaiting taxi. We gave them directions to our first bar of the night and we were soon on our way.

About two hours into the night, six bars, and an unaccountable amount of shots later Audrey was drunk. She was dancing on the bars with Maddy when the room started to spin. She climbed down and let Chloe know that she was going to the bathroom. She stumbled into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face hoping it would help. She stood with a hand firmly planted on each side of the porcelain sink waiting for the room to stand still. After about ten minutes the room decided to stay still for her.

She slowly made her way out of the bathroom, careful not to move to fast. She looked up to see a blur of blonde hair rushing towards her. She squinted trying to make the blur clearer, for a slight moment she thought she saw him. It couldn't be though she thought to herself. Why would he be here?

Before she could convince herself that it wasn't, he was standing right in front of her. His blue staring back at her, he was livid.

"You're coming with me" was all he said as he dragged him out of the bar.

"Stop" she whined starting to feel sick "No I'm not going with you."

"Audrey we need to talk."

"I told you I couldn't" she said slurring her words. "Plus my friends will worry."

"I don't give a damn about your friends we need to go."

"Why would I go with you?" she snapped

"Audi" he said pleading with her.

"At least let me tell them I'm leaving so I they don't worry" She said giving into him. Even drunk she knew he would get his way.

He nodded and let her go "I'll be by the door" he told her. He watched as she tried to walk back to her friends and back to him. He laughed watching her, knowing that he was going to have to wait until she sobered up to talk.

"Ready?" he asked once she stumbled back to him.

She nodded and started to follow him out the door. And on to his bike "just hold on tight and I'll get you home okay?" She nodded wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He made the short drive back to apartment and parked his bike. He helped off and started to walk her up to her building.

"Wait I think-" was all she got out before she started vomiting right on his shoes. "Sorry" she said to him as she looked up.

He started to yell but he looked up at her and stopped. She looked miserable; her normally tan face was now ghostly white. She was normally composed, but at the moment she was swaying back and forth trying to stay up right on her two feet.

"It's okay" he said. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her apartment. He managed to get her upstairs and through the door.

"Wait" she mumbled. "Take off your shoes before you go in"

Seriously he thought to himself as he slipped off his shoes and kicked them onto the floor mat.

"You can set me down now." She said. He hesitantly complied. As she started to walk she instantly tripped over her own feet and fell right on her ass. Annoyed she ripped her heels off her feet and threw them across the room. She stood up and mumbled and pointed to the right, as she took off to the left.

He followed to where she pointed and found a sink that he assumed she wanted him to wash off his tennis shoes. He grabbed them and cleaned them as well as he could and sat them back down by the door. Then walked towards were he saw Audrey disappear to. At the end of the hallway he found a door that was half open with a light shining through. He slowly walked in not knowingly what he would see, but he ended up walking into an empty room. He looked over to his left and saw another door and heard water running, he assumed she had went in there. He took this opportunity to look around her room. She had books piled on to the bookshelf as well as her desk, and Stanford memorabilia thrown about the room. He looked at the pictures she had on displayed across her room. They all seem to be of her and the two girls she was at the bar with. All but the one that sat on her nightstand, that one had been of her brother, Audrey, and him taken from their youth. He smiled, happier days he thought to himself. He heard the door creek as she walked back in, now in completely different clothes. Well more like a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, but at least she was completely covered.

"Minty-Fresh" she slurred as she put on a cheesy smile. Sitting down on the bed, she motioned for him to sit down next to her. He took her offer and sat down.

She started to speak but he stopped her. "Just rest" he said, "We will talk about this in the morning."

She nodded and crawled towards the top of the bed pulling her purple comforter down and climbing underneath it. He smiled at her as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"No stay with me tonight" she whispered.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded yes. He quickly striped down to his boxer, turned off the bedroom light and climbed into bed next to her. She rolled over to face him; they laid there staring at each other for several minutes before she turned away from him and burrowed herself deeper into the blankets.

"Audi?" he whispered

"Yeah"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Jax"

The Next Morning (Audrey POV)

"Ugh" I moaned, my head was pounding. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I was in desperate need of aspirin. I opened my medicine cabinet and grabbed the aspirin and down three pills. Snatching the Gatorade bottle on my counter and chugging it, I walked back into my room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that there was someone asleep in my bed. I examined the mess of blonde hair and looked down his back and saw a familiar Reaper tattoo staring back at me. 'No' I thought to myself, 'it couldn't be.' Then the memories of last night came flooding back,' shit, it is him.' I stood in the doorway between my bathroom and my bed room just staring at him in disbelieve. 'Why the fuck was Jax Teller here' I thought to myself. Then I remember that he said he needed to talk to me about something.

Slowly Jax started to stir in my bed; he turned around on his back and stretched out. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked over at me and cocked his head.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Ten in the morning, now what are you doing here, because I know that it's not for a sleepover."

"Funny because I was going to ask you the same damn thing."

"Meaning?"

"Aren't you supposed to be here for school? Not going out, getting blackout drunk, and dancing on the bar like a slut?" He spat at me.

"You're going to lecture me about drinking and looking like a slut. You hypocritical son of a bitch, you drink more than I could ever, and you fuck everything that walks. And furthermore who do you think you are my father?"

He went to say something but I cut him off. "And don't even act like you care." I yelled back at him, how you dare call me a slut, that hurt, and it hurt even more that he pretended he cared.

Jax sat up in in the bed and threw his hands up in the air defeated. He always knew when to drop something with when it came to me. It's something he had learned the hard way growing up.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are here or are we going to stand here yelling at each other." I said sternly.

"You were the one yelling" Jax said smiling. I just glared at him. He wiped the smile off his face and looked at me seriously this time "You need to come home."

I stood there looking at him dumbfounded. "Huh." I finally spit out.

"You, Need, To, Come, Home." He said drawing out every word.

"I got that, but last time I checked I wasn't welcomed back."

"You were always welcomed home" he said starting to stand. "It was just for the best that you stayed away."

"So, I'm supposed to drop everything and go back to a place that is 'best that I stay away from?' I have a life here, I have a job, friends, people who want me around, that love me, and most importantly I have finals next week." I yelled back. How dare he come back here and try to interrupt my life.

"I'm not telling you to drop everything and come home right this moment." He said raising his voice, "but I am saying you need to come home. Finish your finals then come home, you're family needs you. Unless you have forgotten you have a family back in Charming that would do anything for you."

"A family that sent me away when I was sixteen years old, without even giving me a real reason or asking me what I wanted. The family I rarely see mind you, a family that never calls, and a family that doesn't seem to give two shits about what I do. If they care so much, then why did they want me to leave so badly?" I yelled back at him tears swelling in my eyes.

"They do care about you, I care about you, and we all just thought that it was best if you left. That you deserved to lead a less complicated life then you would have, if you stayed. It was never because we didn't want you home. It's been five years and you still don't understand that. " he said softening his voice as he walked over to me. He put his hands on either side of my faced and wiped away a tear that was falling from my eye.

I stepped away from him. His touch had startled me for some reason. I needed to toughen up. I couldn't let him see that after all these years leaving Charming still upsets me. I've wanted to hash out all the questions I had about why I needed to leave, but I knew that this wasn't the time. I didn't think I could handle that conversation right now anyway.

"Whatever" I whispered crossing my arms over my chest, putting my guard back up. "So why is it so important that I come home now, after almost five years of being gone?"

"It's Opie, needs you right now."

"Is he hurt? Are the kids okay? He isn't going to go back to jail is he?" I asked frantically preparing myself for the worse.

"He isn't going back to jail. And the kids him are okay. Well they are as well as can be expected." Jax said lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "Donna was killed. She was shot in the back, execution style. We think a rival MC is responsible for a hit. He's a wreck right now, he is devoting himself to the club and completely abandoning the kids, when they need him the most. I tried talking to him but he aint listening. I need you to talk some since back into him. "

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "If he isn't going to listen to you what makes you think he is going to listen to me?"

Jax walked over to me and took the cigarette out of my mouth and took a drag. "You're his baby sister; he'll do anything for you. So use that to make him come to his sense."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm here asking you to come back, what do you think."

"I have to finish my finals, first. And pack and let ev-" but before I could finish Jax cut me off.

"Thanks." He said hugging me. "Do you want me to come back and get you?"

"No, I think I know the way back home." I said after he released me from his arms. "I'll call you and let you know when I leave."

"Okay," he said grabbing his clothes off the floor. "I need to get going before anyone realizes I'm gone."

I nodded, grabbed my laptop, and walked out into the living room. I set up my laptop on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Shortly after Jax walked out fully dressed and holding a box that was wrapped in purple paper. I gave him a weird look eyeing the gift. He just smiled back at me and walked over to where I was standing in the kitchen.

"It's nothing special" he said handing me the gift. "It's just something you left behind."

I looked at him confused and took the gift. I started to unwrapped to find a silver locket. One that Opie had given me right before he was sent to prison. I opened it to find the same two pictures staring back up at me "Where did you find this?"

"I, actually my mom, was cleaning my house and found it." He said taking the necklace away from me. "You used to never take it off. I figured you would want it back."

"Thanks" I said turning around and lifting up my hair so he could put the necklace on me.

"No problem." He said clasping the necklace. "Well I should be going." He gave me a quick hug and started towards the door.

He had his hand on the doorknob getting ready to turn it when I said "Hey wait" he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know where I lived. My Dad and Op don't even know. And how did you know what bar I was at last night?" I asked

He just grinned at me "You really think that I was going to let you be this far away without someone watching over you? I went to about four bars before I found the right one."

"Fair enough" I said smiling watching him walk out the door. I walked back to the living wondering what the hell I was getting myself into going back to Charming. I prepared myself for the worst, but I couldn't worry about it too much I had to get ready for this next week.


	2. It was death by Trojan horse

This last week had been a great distraction from my impending trip back to Charming. But I couldn't put it off any longer. I had finished my finals; let my friends know that there had been a family emergency, and even told my job that I couldn't work this summer, I couldn't stall anymore. I couldn't back out if I wanted to anyways. Jax had called me earlier in the week making me promise that I would come. He could probably since that I was heavily considering backing out. I hated that he knew me so well even after not seeing each other for years. 'Eh, maybe I am just predictable.' I thought to myself.

Sighing I grabbed my last bag and my purse, the started my way down the stairs to my car. After putting my bag in the trunk, I put down the top to my 1967 mustang and finally climbed into the car. Before taking off I took out my phone and texted Jax. '_Leaving now I'll see you in about an hour and half.'_ To my surprise he instantly responded '_Meet me at the garage, and be careful.'_

"It's now or never" I said to myself before starting my car and heading towards my home. Before I knew it I was back in Charming, driving down the all too familiar road to Teller-Morrow auto shop. A few blocks before the garage I pulled over to the side of the road. I needed to compose myself before I saw my family. It had been so long since I have seen them; I was worried about how they would react to my sudden arrival. I knew Jax hadn't told anyone that I was coming. He had rather everyone think that I came back on my own. '_Calm down'_ I thought to myself, '_you're not walking into the lion's den; you are visiting your family._' I laugh '_it may not be a lion's den, but you are walking into a clubhouse of a MC, one you had rarely any contact with in five years. Family or not you were walking into what would normally be unfamiliar and hostile territory for most._'

"I really need to stop being such a wuss" I said out loud to myself. I put the car back into drive and continued the last few blocks to the garage. I pulled into the shop and all the way up towards the bays. Looking into the garage I saw two people working, neither one looked familiar. "Great a Newbie and a Prospect" I mumbled to myself shutting off my car. They walked out of a bay towards me; I got out of the car and met them in the middle.

"Hey Miss" said the one with the Mohawk, while he looked me up and down and smirked. "How can I help you?"

The other one with sandy brown curly hair just awkwardly gawked at me. I rolled my eyes and asked "where is Jax?'

The two men exchanged glances between each other and the guy with the Mohawk spoke up. "Um, Jax isn't here."

"Don't lie to me; I can see his bike is parked over there." I said nodding to across the parking lot where Jax's bike stood and they both exchanged another look. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Is he in church?"

They both looked at me dumbfounded. Luckily for me a certain Scotsman walked out of the clubhouse. '_Thank God'_ I thought to myself hoping Chibs would remember me.

"What are you lads doing out here, get yer asses back to work" Chibs yelled at the two men standing in front of me before stopping in his tracks. "Well I can't believe what I see standing in front of me."

I smiled at Chibs not saying a word. "My have you grown into beautiful young lass, come here." He said smiling, as the others two stood there stupidly staring at us.

I walked over to Chibs without hesitation, letting him wrap his around me and lifting me up. It was nice to be welcomed with a warm embrace even if it may be the only person that does. He sat me back on the ground looking me up and down. "Look at you all grown up" He said beaming at me like I was his own daughter. "It's great to see you"

"It's good to see you too, Chibs." I said and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "It's been way too long."'

"I know lass." He said before lowering his voice and taking a step closer to me. "I take it you're here to clean house, and knock some sense into a few people."

I just smiled and nodded at him.

"Good you're the only person that could do the job." He brought me into a hug again and kissed my forehead. "Give me the honor of escorting you into the clubhouse? It may be my only chance to have such a gorgeous young woman on my arm."

I laughed at him; he was always such the charmer. "I would be honored" I said taking his arm, but even with Chibs, I still felt nervous walking into the club house.

Before we could enter the man with the Mohawk stopped us. "Hey Chibs care to fill us in at all."

Chibs stopped for a second obviously wondering whether or not to fill them in. "This is club royalty right here." Chibs said nodding to me. "This is Piney's daughter, Audrey, the first born daughter of the Sons. Audrey the one with the Mohawk is Juice and the prospect here is Half-Stack."

Juice and Half-Stack both looked confused as Chibs pulled me into the clubhouse. I closed my eyes as we walked into the door. I heard the rowdy chit-chat die down to silence. They saw me and I knew it.

"Hey look at the stray I found wondering around in the parking lot." Chibs said. I finally opened my eyes to see "my family" staring back at me. I gave a sweet smile as they all stared at me mouths open, except for Jax he was smiling at me.

"Don't look so unhappy to see me" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

Clay was the first to walk over to me. "It's good to see you kid. You look great by the way."

I smiled at Clay, he had always been one to show his sweet side when it came to me. "It's good to see you too, Clay." I replied giving him a big hug.

After he let go of me Tig looked over at me in disbelieve. "Well at least I won't go to jail for all the thoughts that are going on in my head right now" Tig said jokingly, I think. As he walked toward me Clay smacked him in the back of the head. Tig just looked at him like 'can you blame me' before giving me a hug. Bobby followed everyone else and gave me a big hug saying how nice it was to see me again. I noticed Jax was staying back waiting for my brother and Dad to walk towards me. After a few moments of discomfort my Dad finally spoke up. "It's good to see you" He said it stiffly and I knew he wasn't exactly genuine but it was still nice hearing it from him. I gave him a quick hug before I pretty much ran into Opie's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly. I instantly felt at ease in his arms. There were only two people in this world that I felt safe with, Opie was one of them without a doubt. He lifted me up as he hugged me, and I took this opportunity to have a private conversation with him. "I'm so sorry for what happened with Donna, and I apologize even more for not being around for you, my niece and nephew"

"Don't worry about it, you're here now and that's all that matters." He said whispering back to me before he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and putting me down. We looked at each for a few moments, saying things to one another that words could never justify. Finally I walked over to Jax who pretended to be surprised to see me and hugged him. "Thanks for coming home, we needed you." He said giving me a tight squeeze before letting go.

"I say this calls for a drink" Bobby said pouring everyone a shot, before looking at me. "Is a Coke good for you?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Pour a little rum in it and it will be better than good."

"Oh yeah you're twenty one now, aren't you" Opie said laughing. My age never matter. Jax, Opie, and I had been sneaking alcohol from the club for longer than we cared to admit. Bobby looked at my Dad and he gave him the approving nod, as he poured me a shot. Before we all could toast, a very unhappy old lady walked in the club. Gemma, I thought to myself, for her age she always was a hot mom.

She went to open her mouth before laying her eyes on me and shutting it. She looked me up and down. "You look like shit" She harshly stated. I had a cream and pink floral print sundress on with cream wedges, but I just rolled my eyes I knew Gemma was going to give me shit about my outfit. I didn't even let it phase me. "But it's good to see you kid." Gemma said giving me a hug as Bobby poured her a drink.

"You too Aunt Gemma." I said pulling away. Gemma had been my godmother, and the only motherly figure in my life, but that didn't mean that I couldn't see he bad side.

"Here's to family being together again." Bobby said raising his glass. We all cheered took our shots and sat our glasses back down except for me. I motioned to Bobby to pour me another one and he did I downed it quickly as I saw Gemma and Jax eyeing me.

"Well I guess this calls for a family dinner." Gemma said as she started walking away. "Be there by 8 all of you, and Audrey, you better change out of your prep school snob bitch clothing before you walk into my house."

I smiled and nodded as Gemma walked out the door. I forgot how much of a bitch she could be without even trying.

"So" My Dad annoyed asked, "what are you doing about school for the summer."

"School isn't mandatory for the summer" I told him before I continued, trying to keep my cool. "Plus I'm taking online classes for stupid electives I've been meaning to get out of the way." He nodded somewhat satisfied at my answer.

"So where are you planning to stay?" Clay asked trying to break the tension between us.

"I'll probably get a room at the hotel in town" I answered.

"Hell no" Clay blurted out. "You can stay with Gemma and me."

"No offense but I don't really care to listen to you two have sex every night" I said trying to block that image from my head.

"Then you can stay in one of the spare bedrooms at the clubhouse" Clay suggested.

"How about no, I'm not too keen on the smell of stale beer and skank pussy." I answered waving my hand in front of my noise pretending to envision the smell.

"Then you will stay with me" My dad said piping up.

"Yeah because Whiskey and hookers is such a better aroma" I said giving my Dad the death glare.

"Well you can stay with me" Opie said. "I mean Mom is there, but that shouldn't be too bad. You can stay in the master, and I'll just stay at the clubhouse if it gets too crowded."

"Yeah I rather sleep in my car than sleep under the same roof as that bitch. Plus I don't need to be the one staying at your house." I said hinting to Opie, he just brushed off. I knew it wasn't the time to push it so I let it go.

"You will stay with me." Jax said, I went to open my mouth, but he cut me off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Fine" I said as stuck my tongue out at him, causing him a slight laugh.

"It's good to see that college has matured you" Opie said, as Jax, Opie and I shared a laugh, like old times.

Clay spoke up "Bobby, Tig go make sure Juice and the Prospect aren't standing around and scratching their asses." The two headed out towards the garage and Clay walked over towards me. "It's good to have you back kid; someone needs to keep those two in check." Clay said motioning towards Jax and Opie, who were smiling to each other and whispering.

"That's a full time job" I said back to Clay.

"One that you're more than capable of handling" he said squeezing my shoulder before walking out. I looked over again at Jax and Opie but they had disappeared, probably back towards the rooms. I took a seat on one the barstools, and glanced over at my Dad, who was staring me down. I grabbed a cigarette out of my purse and lit it up.

"Why are you here?" He asked walking towards me. I took a long drag and stared at him.

"Well you know, I needed an oil change and I don't trust many people with my car, so here I am" I said sarcastically.

"Cut the shit" he said getting angry.

"What does it matter?" I asked back defensively, trying not to start a fight. He just shook his head and walked out of the clubhouse. My dad and I always had issues, but that wasn't something I felt like tackling anytime soon. Luckily for me Jax and Opie walked back into the room smiling Opie had a white box in his hand. They took a seat on either side of me and Opie sat the box in front of me.

"It's a late birthday gift" He said "Well open it." I slowly lifted the top of the box and placed it to the side. I folded back the white tissue paper and to reveal a black leather jacket. I brought it out of the box and stared at it. I was cropped; it didn't have a lot of buckles or zippers, simple, just how I liked it. I smelt it; I loved the smell of leather. I saw a small patch on the inside of the jacket, and I examined it closer. It was a small reaper patch with daughter sewn into it, I smiled over at Opie.

"I love it" I said giving him a hug. Clothing had always been a love of mine; it was the one aspect of my personality that kept me from being a complete tom boy growing up. "The patch is a good touch."

"This way when you wear it, you won't forget where you came from, and that you have a big family back here who loves you."

I smiled giving him a tight hug. "Nothing could make me forget about you guys." I let go of him and stood up. I grabbed the jacket and put it on. "How do I look?"

They both laughed. "It doesn't really go with this does it?" I asked.

"No but maybe Gemma will stop giving you shit for looking like a snob." Jax said laughing. I playfully smacked him on the back, and took the jacket back off and placed it back in the box. I sat down as Opie started pouring us a drink. We sat at talked for a few hours just catching up on everything, but we kept the conversation light. I knew they didn't want me to worry about all the bad things that happened while I was gone, and I felt the same way about the things that had happen to me. If there was one thing we learned from the club it was that some things are best kept unsaid, or buried for that matter.

Jax took the final drink from his glass and stood. "We should probably get all your shit to the house before we head over to Gemma's."

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said standing up and grabbing the box. "Plus I have to change now."

"I should probably go get the kids ready" Opie said standing up. I could tell the thought of going to his house stirred up sadness in him.

"I'm so excited to see my niece and nephew." I said smiling and clapping my hands. They just laughed at me.

"They'll be thrilled to see you too, especially Ellie." I smiled at the excitement of seeing my niece and nephew as we headed out the door. We said our goodbyes to everyone as we made our way back to our respective vehicles. I followed Jax back to his house. He threw me the keys to the door and offered to bring my bags in for me. Sitting my jacket down on the couch, I looked through the house. It had been forever and not much has changed, a little cleaner, but pretty much the same. That was except the spare bedroom. I walked into it examining everything. I ran my hand along the changing table, and then walked over to the crib. A small bear had fallen over and I sat it back up. Last time I had spoken to Opie he had told me Jax had a son with his ex-wife Wendy, the crank whore. That he wasn't doing so well, but he was getting better, and he would be able to come home soon. I hoped that he was home; it would be one less thing on Jax's shoulders

My thoughts were interrupted by Jax's voice getting nearer. "Really Auds four suit cases, three duffel bags, and your book bag do you really need all this shit."

"Um I didn't know how long I was staying plus one suitcase was for shoes, and one bag was of beauty supplies" I said as he stopped at the door and lend against the door frame.

He smiled at me and said at almost a whisper "I'm a dad."

"I know" I said smiling back. "Op told me last time I spoke with him. How is he?"

"He is great, strong. He's home now, Neeta probably took me over to my moms. Brought him home the night that Donna was killed" he said blowing a big breathe out.

I walked over and hug him tight. "I can't wait to see him"

"He'll love you" Jax said still holding me. We stayed there in each other's arms for a few minutes before Jax let me go. "You should probably get ready. Gemma will bitch if we are late."

I searched through my clothes to find something that Gemma wouldn't bitch about. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans a loose fitting white V-neck, my new leather jacket, and a pair of red pumps. A few minutes later I walked out to find Jax waiting for me in the living room. He gave me a strange look and stood up. "What?" I said nervously.

"Nothing" he said grinning, "You ready?"

I nodded putting my cell phone in my pocket and going to grab my purse. "You won't need that" he said. Taking my hand and pulling me through the door. "I'll drive."

-0-

Once they got to Gemma and Clay's house, Audrey jumped off the bike with a huge smile on her face.

"I forgot how much I love riding" she said as Jax got off, smiling. She looked around and noticed everyone else was already there. She knew Gemma was going to give them shit. They walked into the house and not five minutes later they hear Gemma's voice.

"You always have to be the last two to arrive don't you" She walking up to them and giving Jax a kiss on the cheek. She turned and looked at Audrey. "You look a hell of a lot better." She said before she walked away. Audrey looked over at Jax; he just squeezed her hand before he led her down the hall.

"Jax where the hell are you taking me everyone else is in the living room?" Audrey said, but he just shhh'ed her as he turned the doorknob to a room. When they walked in they saw an older heavy black woman that was holding a little bundle of blue blankets. Jax walked over to her and took, who Audrey assumed to be Abel, out of her arms.

"I think he was waiting to see you before he fell asleep." Neeta said standing up "I'll give you three some privacy." She walked out the door as Audrey walked closer to Jax who was now beaming down at his son. Audrey thought to herself that she couldn't remember a time when Jax looked so happy.

"You want to hold him" Jax said looking over at her. Audrey nodded as he started to slide baby Abel into her arms. He was so tiny Audrey thought to herself, but he was so handsome. She stared at him he had Jax's blue eyes, and she could see blonde hair was peeking out from under his beanie. He was going to look just like Jax she thought to herself.

"He's going to be a heart breaker, just like his Daddy." She said smiling over at Jax.

"I never meant to break anyone's heart" he said locking eyes with her. She looked down at Abel and noticed he had fallen asleep. Audrey gently laid him down. She stepped back quietly as she come into contact with something hard. She turned around and was face to face with Jax. He looked down at her like he had something to say instead he just took her hand and headed out of the room.

Jax stood back and watched as she walked over to her niece and nephew as they squealed in excitement. Opie walked over to Jax with a smile on his face.

"Thanks man" he giving Jax a hug.

"For what" Jax asked.

"Having the balls to do what I couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to tell her about Donna." He said trying to stay stoic. "I know you went and saw her. I know you told her what happened, and I needed her here."

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only person to have the balls to sneak off and see her. And who else would be able to get her to come back, without holding her at gunpoint. "

"You're welcome." Jax said as Gemma called them all to the table. The walked over, and Jax took a seat next to Audrey who was having a conversation with Ellie. Jax look up to see all the food that was covering the table. His mom had made steaks, seafood Alfredo, salad, potatoes, garlic bread, and pretty much every other side you could think of. Why the hell would she make so much food he had thought to himself, then he realized everything on the table had been Audrey favorite foods growing up. Maybe Gemma was getting soft in her old age.

"Everyone eat up, and Audrey make sure you have seconds you look anorexic" Gemma said sitting down.

"Uh! I do not" Audrey rebutted.

"You do look a little thin" Opie said and Jax, Clay and Chibs were the only ones brave enough to agree.

"I was stressed out last week" Audrey explained. "I survived on cigarettes, monster, protein bars, and Adderall."

"In that case have thirds" Gemma said laughing.

About half way through dinner Audrey lend over towards Jax and whispered in his ear. "Why does that brunette keep staring at me?"

"Which one" He asked not looking away from his food.

"That one with bleach blonde highlights and her tits hanging out of her shirt."

"You really don't recognize her?"

"No, why should I?"

"Well considering you two used to be inseparable." He said taking a sip from his drink "It's Zoey, Zoey Fletcher."

"Oh My God" Audrey gasped "No way, what happen to her hair, and her boobs they are huge."

Jax just laughed but Opie lend across him and said "My money is on a good beautician and an even better plastic surgeon."

They all three burst out laughing causing everyone to look at the three. "What the hell is so funny?" Clay asked but the three just shut their mouths and kept quiet, or at least tried. The rest of the dinner went on without any more outbursts from the three.

After dinner Jax and Audrey were standing in the living room with everyone else. Jax was talking to Chibs about something and Audrey was patting here pockets. She was searching for her cigarettes. That was until she realized that they were her purse, back at Jax's place. She just snaked her and into Jax's front pocket and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. As she was pulling them out Jax grabbed her hand and look at her.

"You suck as a pick pocket." He said letting her and go. "I wasn't trying to be good. Now give me a lighter." He smiled and pulled the lighter out of his pocket then waved it in front of her. She went to grab it but he pulled it away. This continued a few times before she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Jax!" she whined. This didn't work so she tried a different approach. She looked up at him batting her eyelashes "please Jax."

He smiled at her and handed her the lighter. She took it and headed outside, unknowingly followed by Gemma. Once outside she took out her phone and texted Maddy to let her know that she arrived safely and she would be in touch. She lit the cigarette and took a drag as turned around to find Gemma standing in front of her.

"Here to give me more shit? If so I'm really not in the fucking mood to hear it." She said standing her ground.

"That's a little better. I'm not giving you shit. I'm just trying to make sure that you don't try to keep that act up." She said as she lit her cigarette.

"What are you taking about?"

"You walked in here with some prissy bitch attitude, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about honey. You're all sweet and innocent, ignoring who you are and where you come from. What happen to the girl that didn't hold her tongue, even with her dad, or the girl that would have jumped across the table and kick Zoey's ass for looking at you the way she did. You're home now sweetie, you can cut the shit and be yourself, we love you for who you are." Gemma finished then flicked her cigarette. "I'm actually really glad you're back. Jax and Opie haven't been the same without."

With the Gemma went back through the door, as she did she caught Jax's eye and walked into the dining room. Seconds later Jax walked into the room and stared his mother down.

"What did you say to her?" Jax asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, we just talked" She said starting to clean up the mess from dinner.

"That's bullshit, Ma" he said rolling his eyes. "Just take it easy on her."

"Regardless of what you think I love that little girl, I just think she needs help finding her way." Gemma said before adding. "Plus I think it's good that she came back, dangerous but good. Oh don't look at me like that Jax. When she left you were heartbroken, you moped around here like someone shot your dog. It was almost as bad as when Tara left. I don't know what happened between Audrey and you, but I know her leaving hurt you whether you care to admit it or not."

Jax went to say something but Audrey walked into the dining room cheeks flushed.

"Um we should probably get going." Audrey said to Jax.

"Why?" he asked, but he got his answer when he heard a girl yell 'that little bitch', followed by Opie walking to the Kitchen.

"What did you do?" Opie asked looking at Audrey.

"Nothing" she said as Jax, Gemma and Opie walked back towards the living, she hesitantly followed. They walked in to find Zoey standing in the middle of the living room with a towel on her swelling lip. Jax looked back at Audrey and she smiled and shrugged.

"I see that talk knocked some sense into you" Gemma said smiling.

"She was talking a lot of shit for someone that could never back it up." Audrey said looking back at Gemma.

"Was it really necessary hit her?" Opie asked his "dad" tone.

"I thought so, she called me a-" Audrey stopped before she finished her sentence. "Just know I wouldn't have done it without a reason."

Opie nodded and mumbled fair enough, Gemma walked into to the living room and ordered some other chick to clean her up.

"Well I should probably get the kids to bed" Opie said giving Audrey a hug before gathering the kids and leaving.

Jax walked up to Audrey grinning. "You sure do know how to come back with a bang."

"Shut-up" she said slapping his shoulder. "Can we please just go home and go to bed please."

He nodded and they gathered there things up. Gemma had offered to take Abel for the night since it was already late and since they rode Jax's bike over they didn't have anything to get him home in. After saying their goodbyes they head back to Jax's

Audrey changed into a tank top and shorts and walked of the master bedroom to find Jax in the living room making a bed on the couch. He turned around said "Go ahead and take my bed. I'll take the couch it's actually pretty comfortable."

"No Jax, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I'll take the couch."

"I don't think so." He said, this argument continued for a few minutes before he threw his hands in the air. "You're intolerable sometimes you now that" he said as she proudly smiled. "How about we share. The bed should be big enough for both of us, and it's not like we haven't done it before."

She thought about for a moment before mouthing okay and waking back into the bedroom and plopping down. Jax went through the house and made sure all the doors where lock and the lights were turned off before stripping down to his boxers and joining her in bed. She was half asleep when she heard him whisper her name. She turned around and faced him.

"Yeah" she said yawning.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"No" was all she said before turning back around and falling asleep.

A/N: So there was the second chapter, I hope it wasn't too long. I was thinking about splitting it into but decided against it. And I would like to thank my reviewers! So I hope you like it and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. R/R


	3. Every Saint Has a Past

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining directly on my face. Ugh I mumbled using my arm to shield the sun. I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. Rolling over on my back, I stretched out, I looked over but Jax wasn't there. I sat up and looked around; the water wasn't running so I knew he wasn't in the shower. I stood up and walked to the door, as I got closer I heard voices come from beyond it. One of them I knew had to be Jax, the other one, a female, I didn't recognize. I cracked the door a little to peak through, so I could see if I knew who the other voice was. Jax was standing there looking towards me, and the woman, a brunette had her back to me.

"Who the hell is she Jax?" The woman yell, ""another crow eater you're fucking on the side."

"No she's not and it's not like that, Tara" he answered surprisingly calm. Tara, I thought to myself. What the hell is she doing back in Charming? Last time I checked she had left, leaving nothing but Jax's shattered heart behind.

"No, you were just sleeping with some bitch in your bed and nothing happened. I'm supposed to believe that bullshit lie. Come on Jax you can come up with one better than that." She spat back.

Not wanting to hear anymore I walked out, wanting to clear everything up. Jax saw me and nodded towards me. Tara turned around, obviously pissed, starting me down like she was ready to pounce. I smiled back at her hoping it would put her at ease, but it just pissed her off more.

"Tara, it really isn't want you think." I said calmly, "we just slept, completely clothed, on opposite sides of the bed even."

"Yeah, I'm really supposed to believe that." She said her voice rising. "Especially seeing how you're dressed like a slut, ass hanging out of your short, tits popping out, and sex hair. Unlike you I'm not a stupid whore."

That bitch I thought to myself I may be dressed a bit skimpily but I did not look like a whore. No one talked to me like that, especially a bitch like Tara Knowles. I started to lunge for her, but Jax ran over and held me back.

"Calm down" he whispered in my ear. "Tara, we aren't lying. This is Opie's sister, Audrey, remember her. She's staying with me." She just stood there looking at us with a shocked expression on her face. It clicking in her head, that she over reacted. "You should probably get out of here, before I let her go."

Her shock, turn to hurt, then to annoyance before she walked out the door, slamming it shut. Jax held me back for a few more moments before letting me go. Huffing out a breath, I walked to the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Why did you hold me back?" I said turning around and facing him. "The bitch deserved it, especially after what she did to you."

"You don't need to be getting into another fight" he said sitting at the kitchen table. "And you left too."

"Yeah but I didn't choose too. Plus I wasn't the love of your life." I said pouring us both cup of coffee and sitting down at the table next to him.

"Yeah I guess." He said taking a sip. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes sipping our drinks.

"So why is she back?" I finally asked. Jax told me about her ex, the restraining order and how he followed her back to Charming. How he wouldn't stop harassing her, so Jax took care of it. I took that as he killed him. Then he told me about all she did for Abel when he was he born.

I took another drink of my coffee before asking him my next question, not even sure that I wanted to know the answer to it. "How do you feel about her being back?"

"In all honesty it's fucking with my head." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Are old feelings starting to resurface?"

"A little yeah, but a lot of other shit too"

"Listen to your heart" I said putting my hand on top of his.

"What if it is telling me to do something completely crazy, possibly stupid?" he said leaning closer.

"What's life without a little risk right?" I asked wondering why he was staring at me the way that he was.

Just then Jax's front door opened, causing us both to jump, as Opie appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey Op" I said standing up and searching the kitchen for something to eat. I was surprised to see the cabinets were actually full of food; I settled on brown sugar cinnamon pop tarts and threw them into the toaster. I poured Opie a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. I took my pop tart out of the toaster and covered them with peanut butter then sat down.

"Hey" I yelled slapping Opie on the arm. "That's mine!" Opie didn't care though, he ate it anyways.

"You two eat the weirdest shit." Jax said standing up and answering his ringing phone, before walking off.

"So" Opie managed to get out between bites. "Mom is pretty pissed at you."

"I care because?"

"Auds it's your Mom, can't you just be nice?

"Once she starts acting like a Mom I will be nice."

"She really wants to see you."

"So"

"Please, for me" he pleaded softening his voice.

"Maybe" I said starting to give in.

"Thanks" he said proud of himself. "Ellie's was also wondering if you could take her shopping sometime. And I would really appreciate it; I'm not that good at girly things. Plus she has been really down since Donna's death, and she loves spending time with you. Maybe that would cheer her up a little."

"Yeah of course, it will be fun, but you do know that all your kids really need right now is for you to be there."

Opie went to said something but Jax walked into the room. He always had great timing. "That was Clay he wants us at the club." He said before turning to me. "Wanna ride along?"

"Not right now, I think I will shower and everything first. I'll meet you guys up there." I said as both the guys nodded. They both gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading out. I started cleaning up the mess that we had made on the table. Then I worked on straightening up a few things around the house before I headed to the shower.

After the shower I quickly dressed in a blue jean skirt, a long sleeve purple plaid button down with a white tank underneath, and brown cowboy boots. I grabbed my back pack and purse and headed towards the garage. I pulled up and everyone was in the garage joking around, except for Jax, Clay, Opie, and my Dad, they must be inside. I walked up to Chibs and started chatting with him.

"So you aren't even here 24 hours and you are already starting fights" Chibs said joking. "It's good to see some things never change."

"Shut- up, it wasn't my intention to get into a fight" I said, as Gemma walked towards us. She told Chibs that Clay wanted to see him, and motioned for me to follow her into the office.

"So what happened last night?" Gemma asked.

"Zoey and I had some unresolved issues."

"You two were almost as close as you, Opie, and Jax. What issues could you have?"

"It's not always what it appears." I said sitting down in a chair across from Gemma. "What did you always tell me, 'Keep your friend close and keep your enemies closer, that way when the time comes you can take the down.'"

"So why did you hit her? I know you don't fight unless provoked."

"She ran her mouth about something she shouldn't have so I shut her up, bottom line." I said firmly, god I forgot how nosey Gemma was. I guess it was her maternal instinct, but god was it annoying at times. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, "So, Tara is back."

"Yeah she's like a fucking cockroach you can't get rid of her." She paused before continuing. "How did you know?"

"I had the pleasure of seeing her this morning. She came to Jax's and was spouting off at the mouth. She assumed Jax and I were sleeping together."

"Please tell me you kicked her ass." She said before raising an eyebrow and asking "are you two?"

"No we are not and Jax got to me before I could get to her." I said laughing.

"I thought that you and the good doctor were cool."

"I mean we never really had any issues with each other. I just don't like that fact that she hurt Jax. This morning though she called me a crow eater and a slut that kind of pissed me off."

"Someone needs to get rid of that bitch" she said looking over at me. I knew what she was thinking, and I didn't want anything to do with it.

"No Aunt Gemma, I'm not getting involved with their shit. And I'm not here to do your dirty work." I was not going to help Gemma interfere with Jax's life, that was definitely not on my to do list. Even if I did, I wouldn't be about to get rid of Tara, Jax loved her, and Gemma just needed to get overitt. She mumbled something but I didn't catch what she said.

"So where's Abel? I thought you were going to bring him over in the morning" I asked, but I got my answer when Jax walked in feeding him, Gemma walked out to go see Clay. "Hey there handsome boy" I said standing up and giving Abel a kiss on the forehead. I looked out of the window in the office and saw my Dad and Opie. They looked like he was in a heated conversation. "What has gotten in to those two" I said motioning out the window.

Jax glanced out the window and back at me. I could tell that he was trying to come up with a lie. "Nothing just stupid shit." He said, "How about I get him to sleep and we go for a ride."

"Sounds good." I said as we both walked out of the office. Jax headed into the clubhouse with Gemma hot on his heels. I walked over to where Opie and my Dad were standing, as my Dad took off in the opposite direction.

"What's with the old man?" I asked Opie.

"You know Dad," Opie said, "He is just being stupid." I knew Opie wasn't going to give me any more than that so I dropped it. "You know you should probably invest in some longer skirts."

"What?" I asked looking down on my skirt. "It isn't that short! I just have long legs."

Opie laugh, "You're 5'5. There isn't anything long about you."

"You're such an ass some times you know that." I said slapping him. "Really though it isn't that short."

"It's short enough. Come on there is nothing but guys around here, and trust me they are all perverted. The old ones might even have a heart attack. And quite frankly, I don't want to hear them talking about my sister like that."

"Then don't listen. Opie, boys will be boys, and I can take care of myself. Regardless of what you think, I've done it for the last five years haven't I?"

"You have, but it's different now. You're home and you don't have too. That's why you have me." He said smiling. I always loved the fact that he was so overprotective of me. It's why I felt safe around me. A few minutes later Jax walked out of the clubhouse, looking annoyed, and over to us.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said looking over to my shoulder. I followed his eyes to where my Dad was standing with Bobby. He was glaring back at Jax. I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on between those two. They usually got along pretty well.

"Where are you two going?" Opie asked directing the question at Jax, more so than me.

"We are just going for a ride, and will probably grab something to eat." He answered taking his eyes off my Dad and back on me. "Let's go" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his bike. He pulled me on the bike and quickly sped off.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled off the road onto a trail. I suddenly realized where we were going. It was the field we always went to when he wanted to talk. He parked the bike and I got off. I walked a few feet away and plopped down under a tree, Jax followed suit.

"I think the last time we were here I cried for three hours straight." I said, referring to when Jax and I come here to talk about me leaving.

"Yeah, that wasn't one the happiest memories we have was it?"

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Why do you assume that I need to talk about something?" He asked scooting closer to me.

"Could it be that we only go here when you want to talk about something?"

"You got me" he smiled pausing for a few minutes before continuing. "I want to talk about what happened."

"Damn it Jax" I said standing up and walking away from him. "It happened three years ago. And I already told you I didn't want to talk about it." Not only did I not want to talk about, I had been trying to forget about it. Quite honestly I had been doing a great job of it until now.

I heard Jax stand and walk up towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Just tell me that you're okay. That you were able to recover from it, that it doesn't hurt anymore."

I stood there for a moment trying to hold back tears. "I would be lying if I told you that it doesn't hurt anymore. The memory of it will always haunt me. It has gotten easier though. "

"I'm sorry this happened" he said turning me around so I was face to face with him.

"Yeah, me to, but it did" I said letting a tear fall from my eye. "So the only thing you can do is grow from it. Far worse things have happened to people." I said letting him hold me for a few minutes before stepping back from him.

"So" I said trying to change the subject "What was Dad and Op talking about?"

"Nothing" he said looking away.

"You suck at lying Jax; I know they were talking about me so just tell me." I said putting my hands on my hips and staring him down. He stared at me for a moment; I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not he was going to give in.

"They were talking about you" he finally said.

"I knew that. What about me?"

"Your dad thinks you came back for more than just for Op."

"Why else would I come back?"

"For me" Jax said at almost a whisper. I just started at him shocked. "He found out that I was the one that told you about everything and I went to see you. Plus instead of staying with him or Op you decided to stay with me."

"So that doesn't mean anything. I mean come on we practically lived together before I left."

"You know you're Dad" he said walking towards me, "I mean he always thought it, especially before you left."

"Thought what?"

"That something was going on between us."

"Ew, I was like 15 and you were 21 almost 22, I'm pretty sure they call that statutory rape. And it's illegal." I said, wondering why the hell Dad would think that. Obvious that old man had lost his mind.

"Heh, yeah" he said scratching his head. "There's some thing else, something I wanted you to read." He pulled out old looking papers rolled up and handed them to me.

"What is this?" I said taking them and reading the title '_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way.'_

"It's something my dad wrote, it's a manuscript on the club," he said "Real hippie shit, your better with the philosophical shit them me. Read and let me know about you think. Keep it quiet though, I don't know who all knows about it."

"Who would have thought, John Teller the philosopher?" I chuckled

A/N So there is chapter three. I hope you like it. I kind of got stuck on what to reveal in this chapter. Regardless I hope you enjoy it. As always R/R


	4. Let it Carry you Far From Your Memories

Jax walked into his house to find it empty. Shrugging he walked into the kitchen when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the back door and took a few steps outside. He stopped and stared taking in the image in front of him. Audrey was lying on her stomach in the back yard, basking in the sun. She was wearing a bikini and her hair had been thrown up into a bun. She had grown up without Jax realizing it, and it left uneasy feeling in his stomach. She had always taken the hard road in life, particularly because she was so damn stubborn and wouldn't listen to anybody. He knew this lead her to hardship and he hate that she had to go through it alone.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind he walked closer to her. As he did he noticed a small tattoo on her ribs. He inched closer to read it. The three small lines read _Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow. _ Suddenly her body shifted and she said smirking "creepy much?"

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people." She said pushing herself onto her feet. "You never know who is carrying a gun."

"Yeah and where could you conceal it, you're not wearing much more than a few pieces of fabric and some string"

"You'd be surprised" she said with a raised eyebrow. He just laughed at her and headed back into the house, with her by his side. She headed into the bathroom, and he headed towards the kitchen.

She sat down at the table now dressed in shorts and a loose fitting tank and looked over at Jax. She examined his face for a moment before he sat across from her.

Before he could ask anything she started talking. "So I finished reading your Dad's manuscript. Who knew John Teller was that great of a writer."

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you think?" He said getting to the point.

"He seems haunted by what the club has become, and hopeful for what it could be, or should have been. And most of all torn by his loyalty to the club and his family. "She said looking at Jax for a reaction but he didn't give her one. He just stared at his hands on the table. They sat in silence for a few moments.

He finally spoke up, "So what does this mean."

"It means that before he died he wanted to make the club legit, and that he didn't wish this life for you."

"I know that, but for me. I mean I agree with his vision, and I can't say that I disagree with him for not wanting this for his family; I don't think I would want this life for Abel. But this club is all I know, and I don't really know what my life would be without it."

"I mean you can either help your Dad's vision to manifest, stick with how things in the club are running now, or walk away from it all" she said as they locked eyes, "Either way it's yours, and only your decision to make. Just do what you think is right for Abel and you, and I'm sure everything will work out."

"When did you get so smart?" He ask feigning a smile

"Must be that prissy bitch Ivy League education I'm getting" She said laughing and an actual smile spread across Jax's face.

"Speaking of which we should probably head over to Gemma's and pick up Abel" Jax said changing the subject. Audrey nodded and they headed towards her car.

-0-

The next couple of days Audrey noticed that Jax had really been mulling over what to do about his father's words. But Audrey wasn't worried about that right now. She was walking around the living room trying to get a very tired and fussy Abel to sleep. Nothing was working though, and she was starting think he was more stubborn than his father. As she was thinking this she heard the door open.

"Speak of the devil" she whispered to Abel who showed no signs that he was going to calm down soon. When she turned around to greet Jax she was instead face to face with someone she had been trying to avoid. Standing in front of her was a heavy older woman with blondish hair, her mother. If you could even call her that, Audrey glared at her.

"Try swaying a little when you walk, it always worked with Opie and you." She said trying her best to be maternal. Audrey just scoffed at her, "Just try it." Reluctantly Audrey took her advice and swayed from side to side as she walked Abel through the living, and a few minutes later he was out. She slowly walked Abel to his crib careful not to wake him up, and laid him down to sleep.

She walked back into the living room to find her Mother standing in the same spot. She stopped a few feet away from her and stared as her mother took in the sight in front of her.

"Wow you've grown" she said after a few minutes went by. "I can't believe that you are so grown up now. You're beautiful; you look so much like your grandmother."

"Save it" she spat back.

"Fine" she said trying to search for a new subject. "So how has school been? Opie told me you were going to Stanford that is really great."

"What do you care?" Audrey asked as she rolled her eyes, she was starting to get frustrated.

"Because I'm your Mother and you are my daughter"

"Cut the bullshit" she said as her voice began to rise. "You haven't given a fuck about me since you left."

"That's not true, I love you." She said as she walked closer to Audrey, but she took a step back. "It was best that I left."

"For who, you?" she said as her voice started shaking. "And why leave town and only take one of your kids with you. Huh? Why did you only take Opie and leave me behind. Especially since you claim to love me and care so much."

"I wanted Opie out of this lifestyle, I saw that he was quickly following in your father's footsteps, and I didn't want that for him. I knew you would get out; you were too intelligent to ever get completely sucked into this life. You would be strong enough to walk away from this, Opie wouldn't."

"Whatever, that is still a load of crap. A mother doesn't leave her kids." She said trying to restrain her emotions. "Plus it didn't work anyways; Opie ran back here and is walking the same path. And they only reason I left was because I was pretty much forced to, and you what it still led me back to Charming and Sam Crow"

"I know" she said at a whisper. "That's why I came here to talk to you."

"I'm not going to get Opie to turn his back on the club," she said glaring at her mom. "Especially since this is the only support system he has right now."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that, I know there is no saving Opie from Sam Crow." She said as she let out a big breath. "I'm here to keep you from making my mistakes."

"What are you talking about?"

"The best thing that happened was you leaving. You get a chance to live a life away from all this violence, and pain. You have a chance to have a normal life, and live out your dreams. I just don't want you to throw it away for some guy."

Audrey stared at her confused and severely irritated.

"You need to leave as soon as possible, don't get caught up in this, and don't ever look back."

"Whatever you think is going on isn't. The only reason I'm back is to help Opie out. And stop standing there pretending you care about my life. If you did I would have seen or heard from you in the past eleven years. " She said trying to control herself from screaming, mostly to keep Abel from waking up. "Plus unlike you I don't bail on my family when they need me."

And with that Mary watched as her daughter stormed into the bedroom and heard her loudly shut the door. She turned on her heels started to walk out the door when she saw Jax walking. He went to say something to her but she blew by him leaving him standing there confused

He shook it off, walking to his room he stopped and check to make sure Abel was still asleep. He opened their bedroom door to see Audrey pacing back and forth mumbling incoherently. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I hate her so much I mean who does she thinks she is?" she said as her voice finally cracked.

"I know" was all Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He just sat there and held her as she sobbed into his chest.

A/N Sorry for the Long wait, the past couple months have been hectic. I know this is short, but I still hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to get some of Audrey family issues out. None the less, enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be longer, and it will be a much shorter wait than this one. R/R


	5. Tell Your Children Not To Do What I Have

Audrey spent the last few days avoiding the members of the Sons at all cost. The tension since she arrived was starting to become unbearable. She was beginning to feel like everyone was hiding something from her and talking behind her back. What could she expect she had been gone for five years; she wasn't exactly considered to be in the loop anymore. So she decided to keep her distance and spend time with Abel, Ellie and Kenny.

Currently Audrey was standing in Jax's kitchen making dinner with Ellie and Kenny, while Abel napped in his room. They were really no help in the kitchen they made more of a mess than they did anything, but she couldn't send them to the other room to play. It was the first time she saw a smile on their faces since she got back. She knew what it was like to suddenly lose her mother and crave some sort of maternal love, and stability. So Audrey decided she was going to do the best she could to ease their pain and help with the transition into their new reality. She shook the sadness from her mind and continued to enjoy the moment of happiness that she got to share with her niece and nephew.

After about twenty minutes of disastrous cooking she finally got dinner in the oven and the kids cleaned up. She was quietly cleaning the kitchen while Kenny sat in the living watching television.

Ellie was sitting at the kitchen table watching Audrey clean when she finally spoke up. "Aunt Audi" she said at a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, sweets" she replied as she sat the dish cloth that was using to wipe down the counter in the sink.

"Thank you" was all she said as she walked over and hugged Audrey. "Mommy used to let us help her cook." She said as a tear escaped her eye. "I really miss her"

Audrey lean down so she was eye level with Ellie, she wiped the stray tears running down her face away. "I know honey. You know what though? She will always be right here" she said pointing her finger to Ellie's heart. "And she will always be watching over you and smiling. When you miss her and want to see her all you have to do is close your eyes and she will be there." She stared back into her niece eyes and smiled at her. "Come on let's try it, okay? Close your eyes and think of your absolute favorite memory that you can remember okay?" She said as Ellie close her eyes as tight as she could. She concentrated as hard as she could for a few seconds and started to relax as a small smile spread across her face.

She opened her eyes slowly and Audrey could she a small bit of light returned to her eyes. "It worked" she said amazed.

Audrey smiled "I told you, just remember to do that anytime you miss her okay?" Ellie smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her Aunt tightly. Audrey couldn't help but smile. She knew they had a long road ahead of them before they were fine again, but she was happy for the small steps she could help them take to get there. Audrey heard the door slowly open and she looked up and saw Jax and Opie walked in. Opie stopped in his tracks and his demeanor softened a little as he saw the embrace before him.

Ellie broke away and looked up at her father and smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

-0-

A few hours and laughs later Opie decide it was time he got the kids home. Jax left me in the kitchen to finish cleaning up while he put Abel to bed. As I was putting the last dish away I hear him walk up behind me.

"You know it's kind of weird. You know, seeing how good you are with the kids and everything." He said leaning against the counter as he softly ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him as I turned the volume on the radio down and hoisted myself onto the counter. "Doubting my maternal instincts?"

"Kind of" he said with a smirk. "Considering you're the one who said and I quote I will never EVER have any kids because they will turn out to be demons spawns."

"I still feel that way, but it doesn't mean I don't care for them. I just don't want any." I said as Jax made his way over to me and sat his arm on either side of my legs.

He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered to me, "Don't let your fears of becoming your mother keep you from doing something that could bring you happiness. You're a natural. Abel took to you right away and I haven't seen Ellie and Kenny this happy since everything that happened"

I just sat there and stared into his eyes as I felt a warmness rush through me. I pushed it away though. I went to open my mouth to refute his claim but he push his finger to my mouth and shhhed me.

"Do you hear that?" he asked as he reached over and turned the radio up. As a familiar tune filled my ears I couldn't help but smile.

"This song always made me think of your dad." I said as Jax looked at me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck, and we slowly swayed to the music as the song played. He softly sang the lyrics to me as I rested my head on his chest.

As the song the song ended I pulled my head slowly off of his chest, I looked up and smiled at him. "House of the Rising Sun. He actually used to sing that to me before to bed when I would stay over. You know thinking back on it that probably wasn't the most appropriate bed time lullaby" I said with a little chuckle.

Jax gave a faint smile as he began to speak. "Probably not but that's John Teller for you." He paused a moment and got a distance look in his eyes. I knew he was thinking of his father. "He used to sing it to Thomas and me too."

We stood still wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before either one of us spoke. "He would be proud of you. You know that right, of the man and father you've become." I looked back up at him and waited for him to speak but he didn't say anything he just inched his face closer to mine. He gently placed a soft kiss on my head then brought his forehead to rest on mine. "I've missed you" is all he said.

A/n: soooorrry for the long wait. And sorry this was so short but I am planning to update again this week. And thanks everyone for the feedback I hope you are still reading… as always r/r thanks!


	6. Just Ask the Question ComeUntie the Knot

Audrey woke in bed alone to the smell of burning food. She sighed as she rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Jax standing over a smoking pan. She watched as he stood there obviously frustrated at the burnt eggs in front of him.

He finally gave up and threw the pan in the sink then turned on the water. Audrey let out a chuckle letting him know she was there. Jax turned to faced her and raised an eyebrow "do I amuse you?"

"Yes, actually you do" she said as she leaned against the counter. "I don't know how you can't cook eggs without burning them."

"So cooking isn't something I'm good at" He said as he turned off the water, then resting his back against the counter across from her.

"Well you're not good at much are you?" She said smirking as she picked at her fingernails.

"I'm pretty damn good at making you smile aren't I?" He said as he stood up and slowly stalked towards her. She just shrugged her shoulders and said 'eh.' Jax continued to sneak up on her so he could start tickling her, but her phone began to ring. She looked down at her phone, smiled and walked into the other room out of earshot. Leaving Jax standing slightly dumbfounded in the kitchen. Every few days she would get a call and disappear into the other room. She was hiding something from Jax, this made him worry. He wasn't used to secrets between them; in fact they've never kept anything from one another. Even the things she couldn't tell Opie, she would tell him. Before his mind could dwell on it any longer Audrey walked back into the kitchen with a sad look in her eye.

"Have a nice little chat?" Jax asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah I did" Audrey said walking over to the sink.

"Must have been important since you couldn't talk about it front of me."

"No not really just wanted a little privacy." she said busying herself with the pan in the sink, doing her best to avoid his stare at all cost. "So I may need to go back to Stanford for a little bit there are some things I need to do."

"Like?" He asked staring at her back.

"Just some things it's personal" She said starting to get annoyed.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to go with you?" He asked starting to get worried.

"No!" she snapped. "God, this doesn't involved brute force or a gun so I think I'll be fine. You seem to forget that I can handle things on my own. I've been doing it for years now."

"What the fuck I was just asking. You don't need to be a bitch about it."

"Whatever" she huffed out as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Jax just stood in the kitchen dumbfounded at what just happened until he heard the bedroom door slam. He waited a second debating whether or not he should go talk to her and just said to hell with it. Before he could make the decision himself Opie walked through the door.

Opie nodded his head in Jax's direction sensing the tension in the room. "What's up?"

"Your sister is pissed about something."

"She take it out on you?" Opie asked smirking as Jax nodded. "Some things never change do they?"

Jax smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess. She's always used me as her personal punching bag. So I guess I should go fix this" He said as he started to stand but before he could make it too far Opie stopped him.

"Let me handle this one. You've taken too many hits from her anyways. Plus I need to fill my big brother quota." He said as he makes his way to the room. When he reached the bedroom door he lightly knocked and waited for a reply. One never come though so he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He found Audrey sitting on the bed with her head buried into her hands. He gently sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "What do you want?" her voice was soft but hash.

"Trying to figure out what upset you enough to take it out on Jax."

"Oh so you are going to play the concerned brother role now."

"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I didn't care, it doesn't mean that I don't think about you every damn day and worried about your well-being. So do you really want to get into this now or are you going to tell me what is really bugging you right now?"

"It's nothing just some shit from back home?"

"You're home now"

"This isn't my home anymore it hasn't been for quite some time now. Jax and you both seem to forget that this is my life anymore. He was the one that made me leave it behind, don't you remember. Oh wait you don't because you were in jail. I have a life back at Stanford, I have school, a job, friends that love me, that have been there for me and" she paused and hesitated before she continue. "I just have my own shit back home that I have to deal with, instead of sitting here trying to clean up the Son's mess."

"Oh yeah what mess are you cleaning up? Huh? You coming back has stirred up a pot of its own shit." Opie said getting pissed at his sister's new sudden attitude that was coming out of left field.

"You, your family, your kids that's the mess that Jax had me come back to clean up. But I'm sorry I forgot that its better if I stay out of site out of mind because I'm too much of a hassle to keep around right?" she said as tears started swelling in her eyes. Opie stopped and soften up. He knew that she came back for him. That she was putting her life on hold to help fix his. He also knew that this wasn't the real issue at hand. Something else was eating away at her, but he decided not to push it. She would come around when she was ready, and all he could do now is comfort her for whatever reason was upsetting her.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter and squeezed. "You know it's not that. I love having you back I just want what's best for you. I really do appreciate you coming back more than you know, and I'm trying to be better I am. It's just hard, Donna's the only person I think I ever really loved and trusted outside of  
>this club."<p>

She looked up at him trying to hold back the tears, so many other things outside this club; this town was tearing her apart. She felt like shit for laying this on Opie because she wasn't ready to deal with anything else. "I know you are Opie, and I'm sorry for laying this on you. I know that you're dealing with a lot worse things than my stupid problems."

"Hey that's why I'm here to put up with your bullshit and kick anyone's ass who decides to hurt you." He said smiling.

"That's why I love you" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"So," he paused. "Do I need to kick anyone's ass?"

"No I got this." She said as Opie raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious I'm fine I can handle this. I'll let you know if I can't"

"You better" he said as he stood from the bed and pulled her off. Once she was on her feet her he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a long hug. Doing his best in those moments that he could to reassure her that what was troubling it would be okay.

She took a deep breath "I should probably go apologize to Jax."

"Yeah probably" Opie said laughing. "You're the only person I know that can put him through so much shit and he still keeps coming back."

"His is a masochist, plus its mutual thing; it's how we show that we care."

"It's dysfunction, but that works for you two" he said following her towards the kitchen. He watched as Audrey leaned up against the door frame and stared at Jax who was sitting at the table staring back at her. Opie stood and observed their stand off before he couldn't handle the tension anymore. "Well I'm going to head to the club, I still you two later."

Audrey and Jax both nodded as he made his way out the door. They continued to stare at each other just waiting for the other to say something. Stubbornness prevented them both from making the first move, so they continued their stare before Audrey threw he hand in the air.

"I'm sorry for taking my problems out on you."

"Its fine, I'm used to it by now." He said softening his gaze and reaching it out to her. When she grabbed it he pulled her into his lap. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It was just stupid drama with a guy and some other things." As she finish she felt Jax tense up. She just nuzzled closed to him hoping to relax him.

"You let a guy get you that upset? What happened to the girl that wasn't capable of showing human emotion?" Jax asked trying to keep his cool.

"He is my boyfriend and I love him, that's why."

A/N: See I told you I would update again this week, and great news I've already started working on the next chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors or formatting issues I wrote most of this on my phone at work, and I'm half asleep right now. I hoped you enjoyed this update. I know there wasn't a lot of action but I needed to get some insight into how Audrey emotions boiling over. R/R Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
